1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of plumbing devices. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention of plumbing devices used to hang pipe or conduit. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention of plumbing devices used to hang pipe or conduit from threaded rods. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an apparatus, system and method, which comprises an unthreaded rod coupling with one or more pipe clamps distending from the unthreaded rod coupling, which may be slidably adjusted along a threaded rod and held in place by a pair of nuts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial construction, especially commercial construction of large buildings, requires hanging pipes or conduits in order to install a plumbing system. The broad concept of systems that use apparatuses for hanging pipes or conduits is known. These inventions usually involve using trapeze hangers to support pipes or conduits horizontally. A trapeze hanger is a support assembly consisting of two parallel vertical rods, which are suspended from a structure and connected at their lower ends by a horizontal member from which the pipe is supported. Often in commercial construction, there is no concrete decking, or other appropriate surface, to insert sleeve type anchors that are necessary to accommodate the two rods of the trapeze hanger. In these situations, an installer is required to span a strut channel between steel beams, usually with five-foot centers, and then suspend the trapeze hanger from the strut channel. Many building codes require support every five feet depending on the type of pipe or conduit that is being run. These situations commonly result in an extreme amount of material and labor to simply run two or more line the distance needed, creating a problem for the construction industry.
It is also known to use pipe clamps to support a pipe or conduit; however, these pipe clamps are usually permanently affixed or welded in place and may not be easily adjusted along a threaded rod.
General definitions for terms utilized in the pertinent art are set forth below.
A trapeze hanger is a support assembly consisting of parallel vertical rods, which are suspended from a structure and connected at their lower ends by a horizontal member from which the pipe is supported.
A strut channel is a standardized formed structural system used in the construction and electrical industries for light structural support, often for supporting wiring, plumbing, or mechanical components.
A threaded rod is a relatively long rod with threads that extend along the complete length of the rod.